pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Break Time Future
Summer holidays are now over and Phineas and Ferb are ready to the school. In the recess, Phineas and Ferb makes a Time machine. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz makes the Power take-inator. Summary Episode zooms into the school of Phineas,Ferb and Isabella. Phineas,Isabella and Ferb arrived to the school by Linda's Car. When School starts, The Teachers starts being rude to the children and treat them like dogs. Phineas did not liked this. In the recess, Phineas and ferb are bored and suddenly Phineas tells the idea to go into the future to Ferb. Recess is going to over, And Phineas and ferb has made the machine. Meanwhile, Perry is fighting with a More powerful Doofenshmirtz.Doofenshmirtz powers are making the fight more hard for Agent P, So he calls Agent P(Pinky the Chihuahua). In the school, Phineas and Ferb has made the Time Machine and they choose them to go to the future, but by mistake they also chose the name of Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to aim his Power take-inator to Perry and Then Perry Vanishes. Doofenshmirtz is shocked and goes to his bedroom to have some sleep. Phineas and Ferb arrives in the future and they see Perry with them. Phineas takes Perry in his hands and finds their home. Meanwhile, In the Present, Isabella is finding Phineas. After she didn't see Phineas, She starts crying. In the Future, Phineas finds their home and see their mom. They goes inside their room and See Candace and Jeremy with their New born Baby, Amanda. Then Phineas goes to his room which is so cool and has High tech. things. Ferbs is in the backyard to find Perry. He finds Perry in a small room called Perry Home. Perry is with his Future wife, Parry. Later, Future Phineas comes with a cool bike with his Step brother Ferb in a Flying hoverboard. Phineas is watching them from the window of Future Phineas's room. Small Phineas is about to ask about Isabella and Suddenly a Group of Fireside Girls Comes. Then Isabella, The wife of Future Phineas goes to her room and see small phineas. She said that How cute was he when he was small. Then Vanessa come on a hoverboard same as Ferb. Ferb tells small Ferb that He and Vanessa were on a worldwide race. Ferb askes future Ferb about his wife and future Ferb blushes and says that he and Vanessa are just Girlfriend-Boyfriend. They havent married. Later Perry goes to meet future perry and finds himself with her Wife. Perry blushes and gives the small one a agent gift, Transer which can transform into anything at anytime. Running Gags Ferbs lines Future Ferb: Hey, we were just on a worlwide race! Small Ferb: So... What about your wife?(Pointing to vanessa) Whos She? Future Ferb: (Blushes) Oh god! We're just Girlfriend boyfriend.. Small ferb (Finds Perry with his wife): Perry? Is that you? Who is she? Perry(which can talk now): He's my wife.. Why are you looking at me like that? Too young Line Future Candace: Arent you a little young to see the future? Future Phineas and Small Phineas:Yes, yes we are! Watcha Doin'? none. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Future Events